Fairy Tale
by Lily Radcliffe
Summary: Harry liebt Draco - Draco liebt Harry. Ganz klassische “pervy” FF!


**Fairy Tale**

_²say: _Verzeiht mir bitte schon jetzt meine Rechtschreib- bzw. Grammatikfehler. Und bitte seht mir auch nach, dass ich die Namen englisch schreibe, also nicht "Krone" sondern "Prongs", auch nicht "Tatze" sondern "Padfoot" und bitte, verzeiht auch, dass ich _nicht_ das lächerliche "Wurmschwanz" verwende, sondern das um Welten bessere "Wormtail".

Ich liebe Endlos-Sätze, aber da mein Deutschlehrer mich schon ständig deswegen zurechtweist, werde ich versuchen sie zu vermeiden.

Ich "looke forward to your reviews". (Ich kann es nicht lassen - englisch fällt mir an manchen Stellen leichter als Deutsch...) Im Ernst, ich freue mich auf alle Reviews. (besonders auf die schlechten - schmutzig grins dann hab ich wieder etwas, worüber ich mich aufregen kann! Nein, Scherz beiseite, die schlechten Reviews beweisen mir, dass ihr intelligente Leser seid! schleim)

_Content:_ Harry liebt Draco - Draco liebt Harry. Ganz klassische "pervy" FF!

_Disclaimer:_ Die Rechte für die Personen liegen einzig und allein bei der wundervollen, göttlichen JK Rowling; den Inhalt dieser Geschichte habe ich allerdings selbst erdacht - ich kranke Kreatur ich

Ich verdiene mit dieser kranken Geschichte kein Geld - ich könnte nie für solch einen Schwachsinn Geld verlangen! (Außerdem würde niemand etwas dafür bezahlen!)

_Pairing:_ of course Draco/Harry =)

_Dedication:_ für DICH! (ja du, der du da gerade vor dem Computer sitzt und dich wahrscheinlich wieder an einer weiteren perversen Draco/Harry-Fic aufgeilen willst!)

_Time and Stuff:_ Es ist zwei Jahre nach der siebten Klasse, Draco hat Voldemort gemeinsam mit Harry vernichtet; Dumbledore starb, als er Sirius wieder zum Leben erwecken wollte (was ihm dann auch gelungen ist, allerdings nur, weil er sein Leben dafür geopfert hat)

Harry wohnt mit Sirius im Grimmauld Place, und Kreacher hat endlich erreicht, was er wollte: Dass sein Kopf wie der seiner Vorfahren an der Wand hängt. Lucius hat ihn geköpft, als er seine Dienste nicht mehr benötigte.

so weit - so gut

_Let the show begin..._

**1. - Once upon a time...**

_Harry:_

Ich wachte heute mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen auf. Zuerst dachte ich - absurd - dass Voldemort vielleicht auferstanden sein könnte...wenn jemand sein Leben für ihn gegeben hätte - Wormtail war nicht so mächtig - er war nicht tot - nein! Doch es waren einfache Kopfschmerzen...ich warf mir ein Aspririn aus meiner Nachttischschublade ein und dann gings wieder.

"Happy Birthday to you!", hörte ich durch meine geschlossene Tür Sirius' bekannte Stimme.

Ich würgte die letzten Reste des Aspirins herunter (man sollte so etwas nie ohne Wasser nehmen!) und stand auf. "Ich komme gleich!", rief ich meinem Patenonkel zu und zog mich geschwind an.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, wäre ich fast über die Torte gestolpert, die Sirius dort abgestellt hatte. Ich hob sie auf, und dann fiel mir ein Zettel auf, der unter der Torte gelegen hatte: _Happy Birthday! Dora und Remus haben mich unerwartet zu sich eingeladen - du kannst nachkommen, wenn du willst! Aber ich verstehe auch, wenn du nicht möchtest. Überlegs dir! Sirius_

Bei "Dora" musste ich schmunzeln; Tonks hasste ihren Vornamen Nymphadora, und alle Welt nannte sie bei ihrem Nachnamen - bis auf Sirius, der aus Nymphadora den lächerlichen Spitznamen Dora fabriziert hatte.

Ich entschied, dass ich lieber zuhause bleiben wollte. Vielleicht machte ich auch einen kleinen Spaziergang in die Innenstadt.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ ich das Haus, das sich sofort wieder zwischen die Häuser 11 und 13 quetschte, als wäre es nie dagewesen.

Kaum war die Nummer 12 verschwunden und ich hatte mich umgedreht, als ich auch mit jemandem zusammenstieß. "Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fragte ich ungehalten. Doch es war jemand, den ich nur zu gut kannte, und bei seinem Anblick begann es in meinem Bauch wieder so komisch zu kribbeln, wie es mir schon öfter passiert ist, wenn ich an ihn gedacht habe. Er blickte mich mit seinen silbergrauen Augen an und sagte: "Harry! Genau zu dir wollte ich! Alter Junge, du bist jetzt schon neunzehn! Aber warum willst du denn nicht bei Sirius bleiben?"

Wir waren befreundet, seit wir gemeinsam Voldemort umgebracht hatten. Doch was ich für ihn empfand, war schon längst mehr als Freundschaft. Sein Vater saß in St. Mungo's und seine Mutter war nett geworden, seit sie Lucius' Imperius Curse [wie heißt das auf deutsch?] gebrochen hatte.

Draco legte mir freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter und lächelte mich strahlend an. Er trug weite, schwarze Hosen und ein Hemd, das nicht ganz zugeknöpft war. Mir wurde ganz heiß.

Ich bemühte mich um einen normalen Tonfall, als ich sagte: "Hi Draco! Naja, Sirius ist bei Tonks und Remus eingeladen, und ich wollte nicht mitkommen."

"Dann können ja wir was zusammen machen! Sag mal, warum bist du denn dann nicht mit Hermione und Ron zusammen?"

Genau das fragte ich mich in dem Moment auch, aber das wollte ich nicht zugeben. Ich war viel lieber mit Draco zusammen, wir hatten viel mehr gemeinsam als Ron und ich. Er und Hermione hatten letztes Jahr geheiratet, und schon bei der Hochzeit hatte ich gespürt, dass uns nicht mehr so viel verband.

"Ach, die hatten keine Zeit. Was wollen wir unternehmen?", fragte ich.

Draco schlug einiges vor, und ich entschied mich für Quidditch - die Bundesliga-Saison hatte schon begonnen und das Londoner Derby (Trance London gegen London Devils) sollte an diesem Tag stattfinden.

Also gingen Draco und ich nebeneinander zu einer heruntergekommenen Bushaltestelle, kauften uns Zaubertickets bei dem Mülleimer und berührten dann gleichzeitig einen weggeschmissenen Big Mac-Karton, der uns als Portkey dienen sollte.

Draco und ich waren beide große Fans der London Devils, denn nach einigen anderen Clubs spielte Oliver Wood jetzt bei ihnen. Auch Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson waren bei den Devils, nur Montague, mein einstiger Gegner, spielte bei Trance.

Wir suchten uns Plätze, und da ich mitten in der Ausbildung für Auroren und war und demnach nicht sehr viel Geld hatte, bezahlte Draco großzügig für uns beide. Das Vermögen seines Vaters war an ihn gegangen, als er nach St. Mungos eingewiesen wurde, denn das Gericht hatte entschieden, dass Lucius nich zurechnungsfähig war und deswegen nicht die Verantwortung besaß, mit so viel Geld umzugehen.

Mitten im Spiel musste ich dann auf die Toilette.

Ich ging also dem Schild "Restrooms" nach, stand vor einem Pissoir und öffnete meinen Hosenschlitz. Da ging hinter mir die Tür auf, ich lief rot an, denn der gutaussehende junge Mann, der zu mir her grinste, war niemand anderes als Draco.

_Draco:_

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnurrte ein "Hi Harry.", bevor ich hinter ihn trat und dort stehenblieb. Ich wusste, dass er verlegen war, und ich wusste auch, dass ihm jetzt ganz heiß war. Ich war nicht nervös, ich blickte über seine Schulter und was ich sah, erregte mich. Er hatte wohl meinen Blick gespürt und verstaute sein bestes Stück gleich wieder in seiner Hose. Hastig drehte er sich um. Sein wundervolles Gesicht war nur wenige Finger breit von meinem entfernt, und ich blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Dieses reine, smaragdene Grün! "Na?", hauchte ich. Sein Kopf nahm ein tiefes Tomatenrot an, und ich lächelte. "Du bist so süß.", sagte ich leise und umfasste seinen Kopf mit der linken Hand. Mit der Rechten verschloss ich die Türe mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes. Harry sah mich an wie ein kleines Kind, ängstlich und verwirrt. "Hab keine Angst, Kleiner.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Endlich sagte auch er etwas. "Was machst du mit mir?", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, während sich sein Kopf meinem näherte. "Es wird dir gefallen.", gab ich zärtlich zurück und drückte sanft meine Lippen auf seine. Sie waren weich, und ich öffnete meinen Mund ein klein wenig, um meine Zunge vorschieben zu können. Auch er öffnete seine Lippen, also drang ich ein und spielte mit seiner Zunge. Er schmeckte wie erwartet köstlich. Mit geschlossenen Augen zog ich ihn noch näher an mich heran und griff an seinen Hintern. Ich hatte selten so ein Prachtexemplar von einem Hintern gesehen, und es fühlte sich auch wundervoll an. Mit meiner Linken strich ich ihm durchs Haar, durch dieses strubbelige, dunkle Haar.

Harry seufzte und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Draco...du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich es mir gewünscht habe." Er grinste mich spitzbübisch an und kam wieder näher heran. Er begann, mein Shirt aufzuknöpfen, und liebkoste mit seinem Mund meinen Hals und meine Brust. Ich streifte langsam mein Hemd ab und zog ihm seines mit einem Ruck aus. Wieder küsste ich ihn, und ging mit einer Hand nach unten, um seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, doch er drehte sich um und zeichnete ein Sofa in die Luft, auf das er sich setzte. Er zog mich zu sich und küsste mich liebevoll.

Ich bedeckte seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper mit zärtlichen Küssen und machte mich weiter an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Dann streifte ich seine Hose ab und küsste seine mittlerweile aufgerichtete Männlichkeit. Aus meiner hinteren Hosentasche holte ich ein Kondom, das ich ihm mit dem Mund überzog. Er stöhnte leise und lehnte sich zurück. Leidenschaftlich streichelte ich seine Schenkel, und saugte sanft an der Spitze seines besten Stückes. Er hob sein Becken, und ich nahm Ihn immer weiter in meinen Mund auf, saugte und umkreiste Ihn mit meiner Zunge.

Ich spürte, dass er angespannt war und gleich kommen würde, also saugte ich noch heftiger und bewegte mich schneller, animiert von seinen eigenen heftigen, rhytmischen Bewegungen. Jetzt stöhnte er lauter und seufzte: "Draco, Draco, wie lange habe ich auf dich gewartet." Ich lächelte und sah, wie sein Kopf auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas sank und er heftig atmete. Ich streifte sein Kondom ab und entsorgte es in einem der Mülleimer. Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn und lehnte mich an seine Schulter. Zärtlich streichelte ich seine Brustwarzen und küsste meinen Hals. Ich flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, hörst du?" Er nickte und lächelte.

_Das wär's für heute! Beim nächsten Mal erwartet euch ein bisschen mehr "Action" und (vielleicht) eine kleine, dramatische Eifersuchtsszene =D_

_Bis dann,_

_Lily Radcliffe_

_PS: OMG eigentlich schreib ich ja nicht so pervy FFs aber egal _


End file.
